


Food Fantasy Oneshots

by Chaawa



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Other, i guess (?), slight AU
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaawa/pseuds/Chaawa
Summary: Various oneshots I've written. May translate them into English in the future.
Relationships: B-52/Spaghetti (Food Fantasy), Master Attendant & Peking Duck (Food Fantasy), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 4





	1. Burnt Down

[Burnt Down]

Rated: T  
Pairing: Non-CP Peking Duck and Master Attendant  
Warning: Depictions of violence

*** 

Nhiều khi hắn lại nằm mơ thấy chuỗi ngày ấy.

Cô bé láng giềng, vẫn chưa được mươi tuổi, trên khuôn mặt không bao giờ thiếu nụ cười đầy hồn nhiên, đôi mắt như hai vì sao, tóc nâu tết hai bím, nằm trên tế đàn của chúng.

Vết thương em còn mới, dòng máu em còn ấm, còn đỏ, bộ váy đỏ yêu thích của em nhàu nhĩ, bẩn thỉu. Cái kết của em man rợ, ghê tởm như thế, cớ sao đôi mắt em lại khẽ nhắm, làn mi em vẫn cong cong, khuôn mặt em lại bình yên như vậy?

Hắn vẫn nhớ em ôm lấy lũ nhóc của hắn, cười tít mắt, vẫy tay với anh mà ngọng nghịu:

“Anh đi đường bình an ạ!”

Phải chi hắn đã dành ra nhiều thời gian hơn ngồi cùng cô bé trên cánh đồng hoa, cùng em kết những chiếc vòng cỏ, kể em nghe những câu chuyện hắn mang về từ những phương xa...

***

Hắn nhớ rõ hình ảnh ấy. Nó hiện lên trước mắt, rõ như ban ngày, tựa như dòng thời gian trêu ngươi, đưa hắn về ngày hôm ấy vậy.

Chủ nhân hắn, gầy trơ xương, mình chi chít vết thương vừa đông máu. Chúng cười nhạo Người, chế giễu Người, hành hạ Người. Dẫu chúng đổ bao nhiêu gáo nước lạnh xuống đầu Người, vẫn chưa bao giờ dập tắt được ngọn lửa kiên định nhảy múa trong đôi ngươi ấy. Người ra đi, đầy tiếc nuối cùng hổ thẹn, không thể thoát khỏi xiềng xích để an nghỉ nơi Hoàng Tuyền.

Ngoài song sắt, hắn lắng tai nghe giọng nói yếu ớt của người đàn ông chỉ mới vài tháng trước vẫn còn khoẻ mạnh. Hắn muốn đưa Người đi, trở về chốn bình yên hạnh phúc.

Nhưng Người đã từ chối, và một Thực Linh làm sao dám trái lời Chủ Nhân ?

Rời đi, hắn thực hiện những chấp niệm cuối cùng của Chủ Nhân, mang theo sắt nung trong lòng, ngàn đời không nguôi đi hoàn toàn, trả cho hắn mười phần thanh thản.

***

Hắn nghe thấy, nghe thấy tiếng khóc nỉ non, nghe thấy lời dỗ dành vô vọng, nghe thấy giọng hát ngọt ngào, nghe thấy những lời khẩn cầu, lời ca tụng, lời gièm pha...

Nghe thấy ngọn lửa đỏ bùng lên, nuốt trọn lấy cả thành, tận tay trao quyển sách còn dang dở cho con người đi gieo những hạt giống chính nghĩa trên mảnh đất đã sớm khô cằn.

Không thể bảo vệ Người, chính là tội đồ lớn nhất của hắn kiếp này.

***

“Ngài sẽ không biến mất chứ ?”

“Sao thế ?”

“Một ngày nào đó, ngài sẽ biến mất sao ?”

“Đừng lo lắng, tôi sẽ không. Tôi biến mất, anh bảo vệ ai bây giờ?”

***

Chủ Nhân, thật dối trá.

—END


	2. An Incomplete Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {An Incomplete Child}
> 
> Pairing: (not really) B-52/Spaghetti  
> Rated: G+/T  
> Warning: Mentions of abuse, slight AU (?), OOC
> 
> Spaghetti doesn't really abuse B-52 here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tóm tắt thiết lập] Thực Linh khi sinh ra là các cỗ máy chiến đấu.
> 
> Hầu hết Thực Linh ngay từ đầu đã hoàn thiện về mặt thể chất cùng ngôn ngữ, chúng chỉ biết chiến đấu với Đoạ Thần và bất cứ mối đe doạ nào đối với chủ nhân. Chúng cực đoan xem cái chết của đối phương đồng nghĩa với hoàn thành nhiệm vụ.
> 
> Khi kí khế ước, các chủ nhân nhận được trách nhiệm dạy dỗ và hoàn thiện các “cỗ máy” này. Chủ nhân cần dạy chúng về đạo đức, về ý thức, về những cách hành xử đúng đắn, đổi lấy sự bảo vệ và sự tin tưởng của Thực Linh. Nếu được dạy bảo đúng cách, “cảm xúc” sẽ phát sinh ở những Thực Linh đó.

B-52 là một Thực Linh khiếm khuyết. Chủ nhân bảo nó như vậy.

Được triệu hồi trong một xưởng cơ khí quy mô lớn, nó nghiễm nhiên trở thành một người thợ lao động không công kiêm chuột bạch thử nghiệm những sản phẩm mới.

Những ngày đầu, sau giờ làm, nó được thả ra đường đi xung quanh, chơi với những đứa trẻ trong phố như một cách tự học. Chủ nhân rất bận, không có thời gian dạy nó. Muốn hiểu thêm về con người, nó chỉ có cách này mà thôi.

Không hiểu sao bất cứ đứa trẻ nào tiếp xúc với nó chỉ cần vài phút để chạy về với bố mẹ trong nước mắt đầm đìa. B-52 chỉ biết là do cái gì đó thoát ra từ thanh quản nó, nhưng không hiểu vì sao mấy đứa nhóc lại phản ứng dữ dội thế kia.

Nó chỉ nói ra những gì nó nghĩ thôi mà? Tại sao các bạn lại chạy đi? Tại sao chủ nhân lại nhìn nó như vậy? Tại sao lại mắng nó, đánh nó?

“Mày ngậm mồm lại và làm việc đi.”

Trừ khi vì công việc, nó bị cấm hoàn toàn khỏi thế giới bên ngoài.

B-52 có một góc nhỏ cho chính nó cạnh lò sưởi cũ bên phòng khách, cái lò sưởi mà một cô lao công tốt bụng đã dạy nó cách bật vào một ngày đông. Đó là một ân huệ, một phần thưởng cho sự biết điều. Hôm nào nó ngoan, nó im, góc đó sẽ là của nó. Những ngày nó lỡ thốt ra một lời không cần thiết, chủ nhân sẽ không nói gì mà thẳng tay vứt nó xuống căn gác tối đen.

Đã bao lâu từ khi nó ở dưới đó rồi? Nó đoán là đã vài tháng. Nó không sầu, không lo, chỉ cảm thấy thắc mắc. Chủ nhân không cần nó kiểm tra mấy thứ dễ nổ, nối dây điện hay bưng bê kim loại thừa nữa sao?

Các khớp trên cơ thể nó không còn linh hoạt do thiếu vận động lâu dài. Đầu óc nó dần hơi mụ mị, nhưng luôn cố gắng tỉnh táo để nhận ra tiếng quát tên mình của chủ nhân.

Không mệnh lệnh nào được đưa ra, đứa trẻ ngốc cứ thế đứng dưới căn gác, làm bạn cùng bầy chuột, bóng tối, cùng cơn gió lạnh. Nó không màng nghĩ đến một ngày cánh cửa gỗ nặng nề kia sẽ một lần nữa mở ra, dẫn nó đến với nơi có một nửa ánh sáng.

***

Tiếng cầu thang gỗ cũ kĩ khó chịu nhưng quen thuộc kia sau bao-lâu-ai-biết lại vang lên, dù không như trước. B-52 nhận ra có hai người. Người đi trước bước những bước đầy hấp tấp như khi chủ nhân mang nó xuống đây, người đi sau lại nhẹ nhàng hơn, giống những quý ngài nhà giàu nó được tiếp xúc trong khoảng thời gian đầu, khi nó còn có một chút tự do ít ỏi.

Rất nhanh, nó đối mặt với cái nhìn chằm chằm của hai đôi mắt. Người gần nó hơn, một quý ngài trang nhã, là một Thực Linh với mái tóc đỏ rực rỡ cùng đôi mắt màu tím biếc, diện trên người bộ y phục nom đắt tiền. Anh ta nhìn nó một lượt, không ngừng đặt câu hỏi cho tên đàn ông thô thiển phía sau.

“Ông ta gọi nó là B-52 thì phải. Nó chạy việc cho xưởng ông ta. Việc nguy hiểm gì cũng vứt cho nó mà chưa bao giờ thấy nó sợ. Gan cũng to lắm đấy.”

Tên to con cười sằng sặc, ngược lại với người đàn ông tóc đỏ vẫn không bộc lộ bất kì cảm xúc nào. Anh chạm vào mái tóc của đứa nhỏ, xuống gò má, rồi dừng lại ở bờ vai gầy của nó. B-52 trong cả quá trình kiểm tra vẫn đứng yên, không nói một chữ hay chuyển động một ngón tay. Một điều vô cùng quý giá nó học được chính là phản ứng lại thường phải trả cái giá đắng.

“Mày muốn mang nó theo sao?”

“Sau khi tôi kiểm tra một chút.”

“Tao nghĩ mày nên cân nhắc. Có mấy thằng từng kể tao nó từng to gan mà đuổi đi mấy vị khách sộp làm cha chủ tiệm điên máu lên đấy.”

Quý ngài mặc kệ tên béo, hướng B-52 mà hỏi, giọng trầm trầm:

“B-52.”

Tên nó được gọi, tức là có công việc cho nó.

“Ngươi nghe được ta nói không ?”

“Thưa, được ạ.”

“Ngươi chuyển động được chứ ?”

“Thưa, được ạ.”

“Ngươi bắt lấy tay ta được không ?”

Tóc đỏ đưa tay phải ra, B-52 liền ngoan ngoãn nắm lấy. Cười cười, anh ta nhìn nó mà ngợi khen:

“Rất ngoan.”

“Giờ thì, B-52 ?”

Anh liếc người đàn ông to con, giọng lạnh lùng, sắt đá:

“Giết chết thằng kia và mang viên ngọc xanh trong người hắn đến cho ta được chứ ?”

“Thưa, được ạ.”

“Spaghetti ! Mày— “

.....

“Tốt lắm, cảm ơn ngươi. Giờ thì đi theo ta, nhé.”

“Vâng ạ.”

“Ta là Spaghetti, rất hân hạnh được gặp. Ngươi có câu hỏi gì không?”

Một Thực Linh phải biết đặt chủ nhân lên đầu. B-52 theo kỉ luật thông thường mà thắc mắc:

“Chủ nhân tôi...”

“Chết rồi. Tai nạn nghề nghiệp. Còn câu hỏi gì nữa không?”

Trong đầu B-52 liền xuất hiện một câu hỏi, nhưng nó không nói gì, chỉ đưa mắt mà nhìn Spaghetti lom lom. Ánh mắt đầy tò mò kia hình như khiến Spaghetti mất kiên nhẫn. Anh thở dài:

“Hỏi gì cũng được. Ngươi đừng lo.”

“Ngài đang rất cô đơn sao ?”

Im lặng. Đôi mắt tím nheo lại, không biết đang nghĩ gì. Lạnh lùng liếc người kia, giọng Spaghetti trầm đi hẳn:

“Ngươi hoá ra cũng đáng ghét thật đấy.”

***

Cuộc sống ở nhà Spaghetti không phải rất xa hoa, nhưng tốt hơn hồi ở xưởng nhiều lắm.

B-52 được anh thu xếp cho hẳn một căn phòng bên cạnh phòng ngủ chính, để anh tiện gọi cậu mỗi khi cần. Nói là thế, nhưng hiếm khi nào anh gọi cậu dậy giữa đêm. Mỗi tuần, ra giường cùng chăn đều được thay mới, sạch sẽ thơm tho. Trong tủ quần áo có treo vài bộ đồ mới, cho cậu thay đổi theo nhu cầu.

Công việc dù không thể nói là nhẹ nhàng lại rất đa dạng. Ban đầu anh hay sai cậu chạy ra ngoài làm vài công việc vặt như đưa đồ hay làm vài mánh kinh doanh nhỏ. Thấy B-52 chăm chỉ kiên trì, anh bắt đầu tin tưởng cậu trong những việc lớn hơn, như dụ dỗ các quý phu nhân nhà giàu hay ăn cắp vài viên đá quý.

Spaghetti cũng có vài lần bảo cậu đi giết vài tên nhà giàu hay vơ vét của cải người dân, nhưng sau này không còn nữa. Borscht nhịn cười mà rỉ tai cậu cái gì mà anh ta không muốn vấy bẩn tâm hồn trẻ con. Cậu có hỏi lại, nhưng chị ta không nói gì thêm, chỉ lăn ra cười.

Spaghetti đương nhiên nhận ra khiếm khuyết nho nhỏ của cậu, nhưng anh giả vờ như mình không biết. Về cách ăn nói và văn hoá cư xử, vì sự ảnh hưởng trực tiếp đến công việc cậu làm, anh giao cậu cho Borscht để học hỏi thêm. B-52 tự chứng tỏ bản thân là một học sinh xuất sắc, chiếm được thiện cảm của quý cô xinh đẹp này.

Về mặt cảm xúc, Spaghetti quyết định hoàn toàn không nhúng tay vào. Anh nghĩ cái thiếu sót này giúp cậu hoàn thành công việc được tốt hơn. Tuy nhiên, anh vẫn không cấm cản cậu đi tìm hiểu.

B-52 mỗi ngày được tìm Spaghetti để hỏi đúng một câu hỏi không liên quan đến việc công. Sau đó còn hỏi gì thì đi tìm người khác hoặc gì đấy, anh không trả lời. Có thể hỏi về bất cứ thứ gì. Chỉ cần không phải về chính anh, Spaghetti sẽ cho cậu câu trả lời trong phạm vi bản thân anh có thể.

Anh nhớ câu hỏi vào đêm thứ hai cậu ở đây:

“Vì sao mỗi khi nghe tôi nói, mọi người đều tỏ ra ghét bỏ tôi mà bỏ đi ?”

Spaghetti lúc ấy chỉ trả lời: “Vì ngươi nói chuyện rất đáng ghét chăng ?”

Sau một thời gian quan sát cậu, Spaghetti bắt đầu suy nghĩ về điều đó. Vẻ mặt người ngoài khi nghe B-52 nói không hẳn là ghét bỏ, còn là đau lòng và ngạc nhiên. Giống như bị đi guốc trong bụng vậy.

Cơ mà, B-52 không trông giống như cố tình nói những lời đó.

Phải không nhỉ ?

...

Những ngày sau, Spaghetti toàn nhận được những câu hỏi nhàm chán.

“Niềm vui là gì ạ ?”

“Tại sao người ta lại thấy buồn ạ?”

“Ngày trước tôi bị chủ nhân đánh vào chân, cái đau đó có khác với ‘đau lòng’ mà tiểu thuyết viết không ạ ?”

“Khi yêu sẽ có cảm giác thế nào ạ ?”

Spaghetti sẽ tựa người vào ghế, nhấp một ngụm trà nóng, thở một hơi, rồi không suy nghĩ nhiều mà đáp:

“Niềm vui giống như có hoa nở, có chim hót trong tim ngươi ấy, ta nghĩ vậy.”

“Người ta buồn vì nhiều lí do lắm. Ta thường thấy người ta buồn do đánh mất cái gì đó quan trọng với họ.”

“Đương nhiên là khác. Ngươi nghĩ chân ngươi và lòng ngươi giống nhau à ?”

“Yêu... Chắc là ngươi sẽ có cảm giác mong chờ và sẵn sàng làm mọi việc vì đối phương ?”

B-52 đối với những câu trả lời không đầu không đuôi thường sẽ ngẩn ra, ngoan ngoãn cảm ơn Spaghetti rồi lui về phòng. Nhưng vẫn có những ngày cậu tỏ ra khó hiểu mà hỏi tiếp. Tiêu biểu là: “Vậy tức là tôi yêu ngài sao ?”

Spaghetti hôm ấy mặt vô cảm mà đuổi B-52 về phòng, tước đi quyền đặt câu hỏi của cậu trong cả tuần sau đó.

***

Kế hoạch của Spaghetti đang tiến triển như mong đợi nhờ công sức của tất cả mọi người. Thế nhưng có ai biết vì thời tiết thất thường mà Thực Linh tóc đỏ đã phải vài lần thâu đêm để sửa sang lại kế hoạch nhằm chắc chắn không có gì bị hoãn ?

Không ai biết, trừ “thuộc hạ” thân cận nhất, B-52.

Đó là những đêm cậu thường xuyên bị gọi vào nửa đêm để pha cho anh một cốc cà phê đen, để mát xa cho anh, để giúp anh kiểm tra lại vài thứ. Hai người làm việc cùng nhau đến tận sáng sớm, rồi cả hai như vậy gục ngay trong phòng Spaghetti.

Đêm nay cũng là một đêm như thế.

Mọi thứ hoàn thành sớm hơn dự kiến, Spaghetti thế là tranh thủ xem dự báo thời tiết ngày mai rồi mừng thầm trong lòng khi thấy trời sẽ nắng. Tâm trạng tốt lên, anh thế là gọi B-52 đang chuẩn bị về phòng lại, bảo cậu đêm nay có thể ở tạm bên này.

Hai người nằm cạnh nhau, không ai nói một lời. Spaghetti trong chăn cảm thấy cả lòng ấm áp, đã bao lâu rồi từ khi anh nằm cạnh người khác thế này. Hơi nghiêng đầu nhìn tấm lưng bên cạnh, anh hỏi khẽ:

“Đã ngủ chưa ?”

Đối phương loạt soạt trở mình, hơi lắc đầu. Spaghetti nhìn vào đôi mắt đen - xanh có phần khác lạ, không kịp ngăn bản thân hỏi:

“Bây giờ cậu đang muốn nói gì với tôi ?”

Khả năng của B-52 chính là nhìn thấy được nỗi buồn, niềm đau, sự lo lắng sâu thẳm nhất dưới cái mặt nạ tươi cười của mỗi người, khiến họ vì bất ngờ bị gỡ phòng bị mà trong một giây quên giấu đi sự yếu đuối.

Một khả năng rất là...kì lạ, Spaghetti nghĩ thế.

Hai người nhìn nhau một lúc lâu, không ai nói gì. Bầu không khí im lặng vừa bình yên vừa căng thẳng kì lạ như thế. B-52 từ từ mở miệng, cậu nói khẽ:

“Anh biết đấy, anh không cần phải gánh vác mọi thứ một mình nữa.”

“Mọi người đang ở bên anh.”

“Tôi đang ở bên anh.”

“Chúng tôi ai cũng muốn có thể giúp anh đạt được mục tiêu cuối cùng, nhìn thấy anh nở một nụ cười thực sự.”

Lại im lặng.

Một lúc sau, tiếng loạt soạt vang lên. Spaghetti đã trở mình, đưa lưng về phía B-52, giọng trầm trầm:

“Ngủ đi, muộn rồi đấy. Mai có việc.”

B-52 khó hiểu nhưng không hỏi gì thêm, chỉ thả lỏng cơ thể, nhắm lại đôi mắt. Nửa tỉnh nửa mơ, cậu nghe được chất giọng quen thuộc kia thủ thỉ hai từ “Cảm ơn”, nhẹ như cơn gió.

Cảm giác ấm nóng lại nhoi nhói khó chịu trong lòng này là gì đây ?

Mai cậu phải hỏi anh mới được.


End file.
